1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction device, and in particular to a suction device including a flexible suction skirt.
2. State of the Art
Suction devices are known having sucker membrane including a flexible sucker skirt extending from a flexible sucker body. Typically a mounting is provided to locate the sucker body and support a lever actuator arrangement which is manually operable to energize or de-energize the sucker. An exemplary suction device is disclosed, for example, in DE 20103755, in which a lever having a cam is movable to urge a cam follower pin to push down the concave dish of the flexible sucker body, so energizing or de-energizing the suction device. The suction device of DE 20103755 is provided with a lifting tab proximate the radially outer edge of the flexible sucker skirt, and a suction relieving groove on the underside of the flexible sucker membrane. The suction relieving groove aids in releasing the suction device when the lifting tab is lifted.